Counted Day's
by WinterWonders
Summary: Rin Kurokawa is a new student at Cross Academy. She suffers the faith of becoming a vampire. When she was 14, a pure blood named Akahana bit her and put a spell on her. When she becomes a vampire she will forever be Akahana's slave. So her parents who are worried about their daughters faith, they enrolled her into the school so she could be protected from that woman.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rin Kurokawa. My parents just enrolled me to Cross Academy, one of the most important school's in the country. 2 years ago,the day of my 14 birth day, a stranger came late at night, he knocked the door asking for help. He said his daughter was pin down by a pine tree and that he couldn't get her out on his own. My father went out with my mother to help him. My father asked for me to stay put until they came back. They went out to help the man as I sat down on the sofa close to the fire place. I was worried they might get cough in the snow blizzard. As I glazed at the flames I sense a presence, a woman with golden hair, pale skin, and rose color lips was behind me. She stood there smiling at me, I was scared. Then she said to me...

" My chill, a beautiful girl like you is all alone. Is your Mother and Father out? "

My heart started racing, I didn't know what to do, this woman... she's scares me... As I try to keep my distance, the woman started to come towards me. I didn't know what to do, my body was frozen with fear. She came closer and closer until I was caught in a corner of the room. She look at me in the eyes, her eyes were red as blood, I was hypnotize by her beauty. She smiled at me while putting her hands around my waist and neck. She look's at me while liking her lips. She soon came closer and closer, I was frozen as ice. She then lean forward as she said

" You are now mine for ever chill. "

She kissed me, it was like she was sucking my soul out. Then she went down as she kissed my neck, she embraced me then pin me down to the floor. My body... it couldn't move, the only thing I could do was shout for help in my mind. When I saw her face, she again smiled at me. Then... She opened her mouth... there were fangs... this woman... she's a-a vam- vampire. She sucked my blood. I tough I was going to die, I tried to break free but my body didn't move at all, I was a stone. I can't die, I can't die yet, why me... why now... I'm going to die.

My mind was lost... I felt the heat going trough my body, the sting in my neck, I was soulless. The suddenly my father and mother burst in running trough the door screaming my name. My father yelled a name after mine... it was the name Akahana. The woman then stopt as my father called out her name... What was going on.

" Kurokawa Isako, we meet again after all these years. I see that you and your wife have finally stopt hunting vampires. As you know, years ago in our last encounter, I told you that you were going to pay for killing my love ones. Now your beautiful daughter Rin, will be mine for ever. If luck is on my side she'll even turn into a vampire at the time. "

" Akahana you monster! You and the rest of your family deserved to die. But you shall pay for laying your fangs and my daughter. "

" Before you do such a stupid thing, let me tell you that Rin has a spell I put in her blood. She shall turn into one of us and as soon as that happens, she shall forever be mine. And for that if I command her to kill you, she shall do it. Now... knowing you, you wouldn't have the courage to kill your own daughter would you? "

" Dam you to hell you monster! "

" I've heard worse, now... "

She turn to me as she placed her hand on my cheeks.

" My love, I will come back for you when you turn into a vampire, the in that point, we shall be together for ever. "

Then she vanish. At that point I felt dizzy, my father as calling out my name while my mother was crying. I wanted to respond but I fainted.

- Precent Day, at Cross Academy -

My parents and I were greeted in the front gate that leaded to the school front yard. I grabbed my bags and we entered the school was like a castle, it was beautiful, but sadly I can't enjoy this forever... The headmaster was my father's best friend or so he said. They work't together hunting vampires down, but now both of them retired from it. I'm scared of being here, I know what's going to happen.

" Welcome to Cross Academy Rin, here you will be protected by us. Nothing can harm you here. "

" I expect that is true Headmaster, my daughter is in harm if she is not around here. You already know whats going to happen if she gets her hands on Rin. "

" Yes... You have nothing to worry about Kurokawa, Rin will be in good hands here. We will help her in the most hardest part in her life."

" I'm just afraid things could go wrong... "

" It won't, I won't allow it. Umm... Rin, Yuki will take you where your dorm is ok. Yuki if you may. "

" Ah yes headmaster, right away sir! This follow me please. "

" Rin! Please be careful... Your father and I love you. "

" Yes... good bye. "

I closed the door from the headmasters office, leaving my mom and dad. That is the last time I would see them.

I followed this girl Yuki. She seem's nice... but then again, look's fool. As we walk trough the school yard, Yuki stopt for a moment because she had to go and get something so she ask me to wait. As I waited I sat down under a tree. Looking around the school I notice there were two ... not one. Why would there be two school's? What the hell is going on.

" Hey you! who are you? "

Who's talking to me?. When I look up in the tree, a boy with silver hair was up there. Who the hell is he?.

" I ask you a question, why are you here? "

I stoop up and walked away. I'm going to ignore that guy and just look for my dorm. I'm suppose to be in the Night class so my dorm has to me west. I start to walk toward a big building that looks like a mansion.

" Hey I'm talking to you! "

This guy again? I'm just going to keep walking...

" I said who the hell are you! "

He jump's in front of me blocking my way. Great, I don't have time for this.

" Excuse me, do you know where the night class dorm is? "

" Why would I tell a ignorant brat like you anything? Now answer my question, who are you? "

" My name is Rin Kurokawa, I am new in Cross Academy and I'm lost. Now, can you please help me or are you going to be more rude? "

" Rin! wait up!, oh.. Zero, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be guarding the day class dorm's."

" Yuki, why is this girl asking to go to the night class? "

" Well Zero, you see sh-"

" Yuki please take me already, I don't like to be late to class. "

" Ah yes! sorry about that. "

Well that was a waste of time...

" Rin... "

" Yes? "

" Are you a vampire? "

" No... not yet, but soon, sadly my day's are counted. "

" I see... I'm sorry to hear that... wait, those that mean you'll turn into a level E? "

" No. The vampire that did this won't allow it... she will not let me turn into that. "

" I see... You know... the guy just know... Zero... he... never mind. So here we are. I'm sorry but I can't go any further, just go inside. "

" Thank you Yuki, I'll see you around. "

So... now's the time... * sigh * ok. I opened the door to the dorm. It was like a mansion inside. I step in and close the door. Everything is so beautiful, it's all in gold. I look around the living room when this person, a beautiful person is standing in the stair's.

" Welcome Rin. I am Kaname Kuran. "


	2. Chapter 2

As I steep inside I close the door. I take a look around the dorm's living room. Everything was covered in gold and silk, it's like living in a mansion. I take a few steep's and then I see a person standing in the stairs. This person was beautiful, pale skin, black straight hair, red bloody eyes, and he was really tall.

" Welcome Rin, I am Kaname Kuran. " he said while reaching for my hand.

" Ah yes, thank you... "

Kaname Kuran... My father told me he was a pure blood and that his the Lord of the vampire race or so he told me. I can't seem to stop staring at him... it's like... I'm not shure why but he looks sad.

" Rin, what is wrong? Do you feel ill? "

" No, sorry, I'm just... tired that's all... "

" Ah yes, your room is up stairs, come. "

I follow Kaname up stairs to my room. Theres a weird ora in this place, it's like I'm not able to breathe, the air is so cold, just like that night... Why is my heart racing so quick? I can't seem to stop, my heart is racing so fast it hurts. I feel an ache in my chest, my vision is fading, what's happening to me. My body starts to tremble and my breath gets heavy. I can't keep this on, it hurts too much. Kaname looks back at me and comes towards me. He looks so calm, I don't know why... I guess he doesn't care if I die. Soon he puts his hand on my head as I stare at his eyes. I just fainted.

- In Rin's mind -

What, where am I? Am I home?. I look around. I'm in the same place I was that night... But wait who's that girl? It's me! what? how can it be, I'm standing right here!. I walk closer to see if it's true, then I notice someone behind me... it's her... My eyes grow wide as my body shakes. I don't want to be here.

" No! " I scream out loud.

I see blood everywhere, it's in my hands, in my face, in my neck, everywhere. Akahana... turn her head towards me,and put an evil grin while my body was behind her was coverd with blood to head to toe.

- In Rin's room -

" Ahh! "

I woke up screaming... It was all a dream...

" Rin, are you ok? "

" Kaname... I... she... I saw her "

I started shaking, I can't control it no more, I'm scared out of my mind! I want to die! There was something wrong... I looked up at Kaname and his eyes were attach to mine, his reading me, his looking inside me. I look away, I look around my room, then... what is that? wait... why are those body's on the floor? No... no... it can't be... I raise my hands to my face, they were covered in blood. My clothe, my mouth... all covered in blood.

" Why? "

" RIn, the time has come, you are turning into a vampire. This body's... you feed from them. "

" No... damn it... damn you Akahana! "

I dash out of my bed running trough the hall, I rush up to the roof. I can't take this no more, I will not become a monster, I will not be your fucking slave!. I opend the door in one hit, I ran to the eged of the top. I'm going to kill myself before I become my worst fear. With no hesitation I took one step forward.

" Rin, is this the way you plan to end it? "

" Ka- Kaname... I can't take this... to be cursed with such faith... to be trap in a world you don't want to. To be tied to Akahana... I rather die. "

" There is a way to brake such curse... "

" What? really? tell me please! don't keep this to yourself I beg of you! "

I kneel with tears to Kanames feet. I don't want to be destroyed by death itself.

" Not know... "

" Then forget it! "

I run and jump off. I will not be this! I will not become a vampire!

I closed my eyes as I fall from such hight, I can feel like I'm flying... Just flying...

Wait... what is that smell? it's a good smell... It feel's like someone is holding me, I can feel the warm ness of this person, but who is it? I slowly open my eyes,it's blurry but I can see a shadow, wait it's a boy, he has silver hair... who... who is he?

" Hey, are you alright? "

" Uhh... "

" Why the hell did you jump off that roof? Are you stupid? "

" wait a minute... I know that voice. "

I rub my eyes to see better. Ah I can see! So this guy is...

" Zero! "

" Yeah, what about me? "

" What the... what are you doing here? "

" that's my line! what the hell were you doing? are you trying to kill yourself or what? "

" Yes... I am... "

" You can't die stupid, you're a vampire. "

" No! I am not a vampire! "

" Then what are you doing in the night class?! "

" It's none of your business! "

" Look I don't have time for this, get up. "

" Um... anyway.. thank you for just now... "

" Yeah what ever, go back before I shoot you. "

" What? "

" You heard me. "

" Good Night then... and again... Thank you... Zero "

I smile at him, he looked at me and blush a little. Who would have known that he was going to save me... wait! Kaname! I rush back to the dorm. I opened the door and there were people in the living room. I wonder who they are.

" There you are Rin. "

" Kaname... I'm sorry... "

" It's fine, go and rest know. You had a long day. "

" Ah yes! "

I had so much going on today, it's all going to explode if I don't learn to handle it; I have to get it together because I'll only be a burden to Lord Kaname. He has been so nice... yeah right what he hell? I bet his doing this for his own convenience.

I'm walking trough the dark hall that leads to all the rooms in the dorm. Some are locket up with locks, some are just closed. I bet there all hiding something... but I don't even want to know, I might not be alive if I do so...

- Next Day -

I wake up to the birds songs. My eyes are burning a lot. I hear a knock on my door.

" Yes who is it? "

" It's Kaname "

" Ah yes, coming. "

I cover up and open the door.

" Good morning Kana- I mean Lord Kaname "

" Good morning, I'm hoping you had a good night "

" Yeah I actually did... "

" Rin, the head master and I decided that you should attend the morning classes with the others. Until you become a vampire, you will be taking the classes at day. "

" What? Really? well if that's what you guys think than ok... I mean if that's what the head master and you think than I shall do as it's said... or something like that... I don't know... "

" Well then, put your uniform and get going, you don't want to be late do you? "

" Yeah, I'll be out in 10 minutes. "

I close the door.

" Day class huh... I wonder if Zero will be there... wait what?! what the hell am I thinking of that ass for? ARG! blah! "

I get dress to go out. I walk down stairs to get going and I head out. As I'm walking trough the campus I notice that the sun is hotter that usual... Is it me or what?

" Rin! wait up! "

" Yuki? "

" Good morning! how did it go? "

" Ah Good morning... it went... well ... "

" Are you sure... "

" Yeah I sure. "

" So I see your have the day class uniform on, that means your going to take our class? "

" Yeah, well Lord Kaname said I'd take them untill I become a vampire... "

" Kaname said that... "

" You know him? "

" Uh.. yeah... I mean yes, he's my hero... "

" So you like him, I see "

" What! wait what are you saying? "

" hahahaha look at your face Yuki! you're so red "

" Gahh! cut it out Rin! "

" hahahaha Ok sorry... hehehe you like him "

" Rin! "

" Ah we're here Yuki "

" oh yes "

We walked inside the class and took our seats. I got to sit behind Yuki and her friend, wile there's an empty sit next to me, I wonder who sits there...

" Hey "

" Oh he- YOU?! "

" what do you mean ' YOU ' ? I have a name brat, use it! "

" Who are you calling brat you grey haired old man! "

" Grey hair? so what! Your hair is blue! "

" SO! "

" SO DON'T CALL ME OLD MAN YOU BRAT! "

" Zero, Rin stop it! "

" He started it Yuki! "

" Me? who was the one that called me old! "

" Dude screw you! "

" Well fuck you! you brat! "

" I'm not a brat damn it! My name is Rin! Kurosaka Rin! "

" Well I'm Zero! not old man! "

" FINE THEN ZERO! "

" WELL FINE THEN RIN! "

" urg! "

TO BE CONTINUE...


End file.
